


Growing Up

by spookyspicedchai



Series: domestic eruris and baby armin => [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Gen, M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eruri parents being domestic and soft, erwin being an embarassing dad, random tangent about pOtaToes, the world's longest run-on sentence, who wants to be hip with the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspicedchai/pseuds/spookyspicedchai
Summary: [Don't click. Deleted.]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: domestic eruris and baby armin => [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897390
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	Growing Up

Revision in progress: dying from crushing anxiety and self-loathing brb (x_x)⌒☆

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!!! ଘ(੭ु^ヮ╹)੭ु.｡˚*✩
> 
> I'm ~so bad~ at finishing stories, so I am SO PUMPED RN. It's short, but it's progress ;D
> 
> As always, comments are LOVE, and they're the biggest motivator for me! So pls leave one if you liked what you've read and want to read more! Check out my other works if you're interested too! Thank you for reading and have a great day! ☆ヾ(ﾉ ´ヮ`)ﾉ･:*☆


End file.
